


Heat

by ChinaDoll



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Condoms, Fluff and Smut, Lightning - Freeform, Lube, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Storms, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, Top!Haruka, bottom!Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChinaDoll/pseuds/ChinaDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka wakes up from a storm, only now, he's happily used to Makoto keeping him safely wrapped up in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

Haruka woke, but not like he normally would, with a quick jerk and fading shadows. It was a slow, blissful awakening, Makoto warm and peaceful next to him.  
Makoto's arms held him close, as he breathed in rhythmic sleep. Haruka smiled, pressing back into his hold. Relaxing, peering at the gray dimness of their bedroom, things cast in shapes but all of it familiar.  
The curtains where pulled back, he could already here the tapping of rain on the windows. When flashes of lightning brought the room into view, for only a moment, Haruka tensed in Makoto's arms; waiting for the thunder to follow.  
It didn't come, Harka blinked a few times, taking a deep breath. Makoto shifted in his sleep, tightening his grip as though he could feel his lovers mood change. Haruka wouldn't be surprised if that where the case, over the years they had come to know each other better then anyone else.  
"shhh" Haruka soothed, without thought, accustom to gently returning the children to sleep. He smiled once more, turning his head toward his partner, watching the way his eye lashes flutter.  
The next flash of lightning, allowing him to see Makoto in full detail. Haruka settled, knowing he was safe here; in his lovers arms. He could still feel the fear low in his belly, but he decided to concentrate on Makoto instead.  
The thunder never did rumble though the room, to shutter the family picture on the headboard shelf; or wake the children. Other the years, Haruka has gotten a knack for knowing a storm.  
The lightning was charged with heat, made more prominent by the muggy feeling to the room. Much to hot, to be wrapped so closely to another person, but Haruka only snuggled closer to his partner.  
"Haruka..." Makoto muttered, sleepily, "...bad dream?"  
"No..." Haruka shook his head, "..just the storm...I'm fine."  
Makoto hummed, tucking his head under his lovers chin, breath tickling his collar bone. Haruka soothes his hands slowly up and down his broad back, kissing his dark brown hair to hide his grin.  
"...more then fine." Haruka mumbled.  
"Oh...?" Makoto yawned, "hows that, my love?"  
Haruka tightened his grip, breathing in sharply and taking in Makoto's words into consideration.  
"...I was just thinking." Haruka said, a little louder then a whisper, "How very, happy I am."  
Makoto leans back, using his arms to reposition them, hovering above him. Haruka could see the loving smile, even in the dim room. Lightning flashing helpfully, so he could see glinting green eyes.  
"...I think the same thing..." Makoto tells him, much more awake now. "every time I'm with you, or the kids.."  
Haruka's arms had slipped around his shoulders, now he moved them to cup his face with his hands, encouraging him closer. Gently petting him with his thumbs, pressing their foreheads together.  
Makoto chuckles warmly, Haruka only vaguely, noticing the lightning still rolling though it's timely dance though the clouds.  
"So very, happy." Makoto confirms, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips.  
"I love you." Haruka says, the feeling bubbling up and ridding him of the subtle fear of the storm.  
"I love you, too." Makoto nods slightly, with the words. Tilting his lips closer, asking for a kiss.  
Haruka is more then happy to oblige, pressing forward and kissing him lightly. Feeling Makoto open his mouth for him, willingly surrendering to their lip lock. Haruka slipped his tongue inside the warmth, seeking out Makoto to lick into him as well.  
Makoto fell onto his forearms, resting more of his weight into his partner, a pleased hum falling with the motion. Haruka hooked his legs around his partners hips, lapping after Makoto's tongue.  
"...mmm..Makoto..." Haruka panted, "the boys...might wake up."  
"...good point..." Makoto breathed.  
Haruka smiled gently, pulling away from his lover grudgingly, kissing Makoto lightly one more time. Makoto shifted away, more then he was expecting, slipping out of bed and across the room to the door, he closed it and turned the lock.  
"There." Makoto said, facing him once more and rubbing at the back of his neck. Standing there shyly, biting his lip in the low light. "...Can we...continue?"  
"Yes...Makoto." Haruka agreed, reaching out for his partner from the bed, "...c'mere"  
Rain started to pounding on the window loudly, as Makoto returned to him, stopping to pull open the bottom drawer of the night stand. He pulled out a condom and and their bottle of lubricant.  
Haruka shrugged off his t-shirt and tossed it away, hearing it hit the floor when he hooked his thumbs under his sleep pants to tug them off. Kicking them away and opening his arms for Makoto, whose standing patently, his lover places their items on the bed.  
Slowly, Makoto lifts the hem of this own shirt, skin show by inches before his muscles flexed and he pulled it over his head. Ruffling his brown hair, dropping the garment to smiling fondly.  
Haruka barley notices his arms still raised in welcome, watching as Makoto dose the same to his sleep pants, his hands teasing over his thighs and down his legs. Stepping out of them, when they hit the floor.  
Makoto slipping into his arms once more, straddling his lap, with his knees pressed into the mattress on either side of Haruka's hips.  
"...Makoto..." Haruka whispers, tracing his fingers down his lovers chest, palming over his waist before gliding even lower and wrapping around under his thighs. Makoto take a deep in hale though his nose.  
"....I want you." Makoto admits, peering though low lashes at Haruka, almost imploringly. His hands have found anchor in dark hair, wanting his partner even closer.  
Haruka tilts his head up, gazing at Makoto lovingly, even as the storm outside gets stronger, enough to even frighten those who normally love storms.  
"...it's alright baby," Haruka soothes, "I've got you."  
Makoto nods, seeking out another kiss like before; but that seems like it was a life time way. Haruka meets him, diving into his mouth, the wonderful warmth that he craves, that he's detailed in every way.  
Makoto is panting into him, unwilling to back off but needing to breath, as Haruka's hand kneed over his butt, gripping and pulling his cheeks apart. Makoto rocks back into the feeling, holding Haruka so close he can here the rhythm his heart is making.  
The room is getting hotter with each passing moment, their skin sicking together damply, Haruka fumbling for the bottle that would help ease his lover. The sound of the top opening sending a shiver though him before he coated his fingers, tossing the bottle away.  
Makoto gowned before he even touched him, knowing what was coming and encouraging it. Sliding light kisses onto Makoto's shoulder, the taller man clinging to him desperately trying to keep his voice low.  
Haruka easily slipped one finger into his lover, Makoto was relaxed enough to allow the entry, though he was fighting off the sounds of his pleasure. Haruka knew that he was aware of their sleeping offspring, just down the hall.  
"Makoto...relax..." Haruka whispered, swirling his finger and pulling it out, pressing back in, "the storm is so loud...if it hasn't woken them yet; nothing will..."  
His lover hummed, leaning into Harukas slow preparation, gasping in his ear when Haruka lined another digit at his moist entrance.  
"Haruka..." Makoto managed to praise, tilting his head back and exposing his neck. His lover huffed, rocking with him, feeling the strain in his abdomen as his cock swelled bigger, rutting next to Makotos own arousal.  
Haruka licked and kissed Makotos throat, allowing fluttery little moans to fall out of his partners mouth beautifully. Scissoring his two fingers inside his lovers relaxed body, pressing one to that spot, that would draw out more wonderful sounds.  
"..ahhhh." Makoto called, unable to hold it back, even if he wanted to. The storm outside thrashed and began to rattle the windows, drowning out the sound of their love making. Haruka moaned loudly, joining Makoto keening noises as the speed quickened with thrusting his fingers in and out of his breathless partner.  
Makoto's hands weaved though his hair, Haruka looked at the tall man sitting in his lap so comfortably. His lovers smile warm, filled with passion and devotion that always left Haruka's heart pounding, beating hard in his chest, in it's hast to respond, in kind to the emotions.  
He surged up for a kiss, pouring what he hoped was everything he felt into the single act, with lapping strokes and panted whispers of devotion. Lost completely in the kiss, Haruka slipped a third digit along with the other two, focusing more on the smack of Makoto's lips pressed to his.  
Makoto rocked into the intrusion, humming into Haruka's mouth. "I think...I'm ready..."  
Haruka nodded slightly, their noses brushing together as he carefully drew his fingers in and out a few more times. Makoto grabbed for the condom, his own fingers shacking as he teared it open, tossing the wrappings away.  
Makoto shift lower on his partners legs, his thighs touching his knees as he leaned forward and put the condom to the head of Haruka's cock.  
Haruka watched, his arousal hot and slightly painful in fullness, even the slight touch making him twitch sharply. Makoto holding him steady as he used his own lips, to slowly, amazingly roll the condom down his shaft.  
"ohhh..." Haurka breathed out, biting his lip as he had to close his eyes on the erotic sight. When he took in air though his lungs, he opened them again to see Makoto gazing at him, smile plastered on his beautiful face.  
"...You look so good right now..." Makoto whispers, heat washed over his exposed body. "...not, that is to say, you don't always look good..."  
"...same." Haruka chuckles, a smile twitching at his lips, for his amazing partner, "I feel the same, about you..."  
Makoto nodded, crawling back up into his lovers lap, wrapping his arms around Haruka's neck.  
Haruka helps Makoto line up with his arousal, guiding the head of his cock into Makoto's entrance before releasing his own shaft and letting Makoto set a suitable pace for himself.  
His hands slipping up to grip Makoto's strong back, feeling each flex as Makoto eased down onto the girth. Head thrown back, in a silent cry and wouldn't have been heard even if it had made it out of Makoto's throat.  
Thunder boomed around the room as Makoto settled into his lap fully, "You okay?"  
"...I should be asking you that..." Haruka mumbles, refraining from bucking into the amazing heat engulfing his throbbing cock.  
"mmm," Makoto rolls his hips a little, testing the motion, making them both gasp at even the little bit of friction. "...it's just...the storm."  
"...made all the more beautiful," Haruka panted hazily, "by the sounds you keep making..."  
"....Haaaa" Makoto breathed, his hands seeking out the headboard to ground himself, instead of strangling his lover, "...Haruka...move baby, please."  
Haruka gladly consented, tightening his grip on Makoto's back and thrusting upward. Makoto practically screamed as the angle was just right to hit his prostate, Haurkas voice joining his lovers as he found a rhythm, matched by Makoto's insistent grinding motion that had the bed rocking with them.  
Their attempts at kissing was sloppy and jarring, neither of them complaining about the clash of teeth and nipping at each others already bruised lips. Haruka held Makoto close, feeling the burn from his hips at keeping the movement going, but never wanting to stop.  
"....soo goodd." Makoto gasp, pressing his face into the crook of Haruka's neck, hot breaths ticking over his already over heated flesh. "'mm close, baby...almost there."  
Haurka nodded, rolling and snapping his hips into Makoto's downward motions, closing his eyes and huffing as his heart beat next to Makoto's. Their chests pressed together, the muggy air thick around them as they brought each other closer to climax.  
Pre-come leaked down Makoto's cock, slicking over their belly's as it dripped wantonly, neither of them bothering to touch it as they prolonged the physical contact, desperately clinging as each thrust brought them higher; the only thing keeping them from floating away with the storm was their strong grips.  
"....Makoto!" Haruka called in warning, feeling his cock twitch deep with in Makoto, his balls tightening as he could hold back any longer.  
Makoto tossed his head back as he allowed himself to release, calling out Haruka name in a long droned out moan. White sticky come splatting between them and streaking down their still rocking bodies, Makoto riding out his orgasm and Haurka spilling out into the condom with a sudden jerk.  
"...aaaahhhhhhh" Haruka didn't even try holding it back, knowing it would have been painful if he had, his orgasm so strong that the vocal release made it one hundred times better. He could feel Makoto soothing him though the waves of pleasure, until his body felt completely spent and he slumped in his lovers arms.  
"mmm" Makoto praised, kissing his jaw lightly, still seated in Haruka's lap, his cock continuing to flicking and twitch long after Haruka had began to relax. Haruka loosened his hold on Makoto, but didn't feel the need to move away, even though they where covered in sweat and seamen.  
He could feel himself softening, naturally slipping out of his lovers entrance. Taking deep breathes, Haruka leaned back, looking up at his partner.  
"That was wonderful..." Makoto smiles, once he can look his lover in the eyes.  
"mmm" Haruka agrees, "not bad for an old man?"  
"You're not old..." Makoto chuckles, "besides, I wouldn't trade my old man for anyone."  
"Me either..." Haruka laughs, " but I suppose you right...Thirty three isn't that old."  
"See..." Makoto says seriously, "I mean count your blessings, you don't have any trouble getting it up."  
The rain was tapping lightly on the window once more, soothing in the relaxed, after sex state they where slipping into.  
"...that's because of you." Haruka whispers, "then again...I'll always count you as a blessing."  
"wow..." Makoto mutters, "that was both loving and hot as hell."  
"mmm." Haruka nods, "...I hate to break it to you, though, we're gonna need to get up before the kids."  
"Yeah..." Makoto sighs, "...the storm has died down, I think we can safely take a shower."  
Haruka nods, smile gently as his partner. The taller man managing to pry themselves apart, from the cooling dampness.  
"Come along, my love," Makoto says, slightly teasing, mostly fond, "let's get you cleaned up."  
"Yes," Haruka slides after him, slinging his arm around Makoto's waist, "my love."  
Storms don't scare him as much as they used to, Haruka as happily settled into the house he had bought with Makoto, after the family kept growing. With two sons from Makoto's first marriage and the sweet baby girl they adopted under the Nanase family name. Years go, though all that had happened, both with them together and apart, Haruka would never have guessed this is where he would end up.  
Helping Makoto wash his hair, while thinking about what to make for breakfast, memorizing his and Makoto's work schedules, so he knew every possible moment they could spend with their family.  
Planning birthday parties and talking about taking a trip home, to iwatobi in the summer, just like they had last year which is framed in a picture, of all of them under the cherry blossom tree. Their boys looking more like Makoto everyday, though the slight likeness to their mother was still there, often times most people thought they where all related by blood, because of the likeness Haruka shared with the late Mrs Tachibana.  
Thinking about it made him smile even now, rinsing his partner hair and slipping his arms around him from behind. Makoto opened his eyes to glance at him, smiling as well. After so many years apart, they had each other, they could get though anything, nothing could phase them; even the boys growing up and finding partners of their own, was a terrifying thought now, Haruka knew they had done a good job raising them into wonderful young men.  
He had Makoto, after such a long time alone, they had found each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm alive! I know I haven't posted anything in a few months, though I have been writing. A lot of what I've been working on is malti chapter and I want to get a lot more of it down before showing it off, so this is kinda of a teaser though only my sibling would notice, because they're my faithful and amazingly patient editor.  
> They also talked me into making a twitter account:[ Updates and me being a dork](https://twitter.com/ChinaDoll2522)  
> That way, I can give updates even with out putting something on here.  
> I'm sure this could be edited more, but I thought I'd get it up before work; so I'll go though it again once I'm back. In the mean time, enjoy this -mostly edited smut- for the six hours I'm gone.  
>   
> Thanks everyone, whose still taking the time to read my fanfictions!


End file.
